Fighter
'What is a fighter?' The fighter is your base for all stats and were you put your equipment, trinkets and weapons. 'How many types of fighters are there?' The fighters are classified into 4 grades: Green(Basic), Blue(Junior), Purple(Senior), and red (Legendary). The higher the grade, the higher the attribute bonus and growth value. 'How to obtain Fighters?' #Basic Fighters can be dropped in adventure stages or obtained by purchasing bronze Fighter Boxes in the store. #Junior Fighters can be dropped by elite monsters or bosses in adventure stages or by purchasing silver Fighters Boxes in the shop. #Senior Fighters can be dropped in the team instances or exchanged at the secret shop for vouchers earned from the world tournament. They can also be purchased hourly in the VIP section in the store. #The above three types of fighters can be obtained by digging at treasure mountain. #Legendary Fighters can be purchased with reputation coins at the secret shop but the user must have earned over 50,000 reputation before he can purchase one. Legendary Fighters can also be obtained by digging at treasure mountain once the user has 50,000 reputation. 'How to choose Fighters?' There are many differences between each fighter. Each fighter has a different weapon type, skill mastery, growth value, and attribute conversion. A fighter's weapon type determines what type of weapon the fighter can hold. This should not be factor in fighter choice since each weapon is identical despite what type it is. A fighter's skill mastery will give a 5% bonus chance for certain skills to be triggered. For example, the fighter Thor has a Thunder mastery. This means that any skills that this fighter has equipped that fall under the Thunder element will have a 5% greater change of triggering during battle. It is important to find skills that fall under your fighter's element, and it's important to make sure those skills work well with your fighter's stats. A fighter's growth value determines how much of a certain stat a fighter gains when it levels up *. One can calculate the growth of a fighter's STR, DEX, and STA stats through the calculator located on this pagehttp://www.urgametips.com/2014/09/chaos-fighters-stats-calculator-per.html. A fighter's attribute conversion determines the following: * The amount of ATK% gained from STR * The amount of SPD and EVA gained from DEX * The amount of HP% and SP gained from STA A fighter's attribute conversion determines the type of fighter it is, and what stats compliment it best. Let's take the fighter Altira, for example. These are Altira's attribute conversions: * Each 11 STR adds 1% ATK * Each 8 DEX adds 1 SPD and EVA * Each 21 STA adds 1% HP and 1 SP Now let's say this Altira has 300 STR, 300 DEX, and 300 STA. These will be it's stats: * 27 ATK% * 38 SPD * 14 HP% As you can see, Altira gained a lot of SPD, a decent amount of ATK%, and not much HP%. The reason for this is because Altira gains SPD with only 8 DEX. However, Altira requires 21 STA to gain HP. Because of this, someone who want to use an Altira would be wise to give it a ton of DEX. This way, the Altira can take advantage of it's attribute conversion's favoritism towards DEX, and that Altira will gain lots of SPD. Other fighters give different conversions, so find the one that will benefit you play style! * Please note that a fighter's level is different from the player's own level. 'How to upgrade Fighters?' #Use the fuse function in the forge interface to fuse like fighters together and increase there stats. #Fusion requires one main fighter, and it also requires two identical fighters that are at level +0. The main fighters level will be increased by 1 after every successful fusion, and the +0 fighters will be consumed. #Failure will not cause not effect the main fighter but the 2 identical +0 fighters will be consumed regardless of the outcome. 'The correspondence between the fighter level and character level.' +1 Fighter - Required Level: 1 +2 Fighter - Required Level: 4 +3 Fighter - Required Level: 7 +4 Fighter - Required Level: 10 +5 Fighter - Required Level: 13 +6 Fighter - Required Level: 16 +7 Fighter - Required Level:19 +8 Fighter - Required Level: 22 +9 Fighter - Required Level: 25 +10 Fighter - Required level: 28 +11 Fighter - Required Level: 31 +12 Fighter - Required Level: 34 +13 Fighter - Required Level: 37 +14 Fighter - Required Level: 40 +15 Fighter - Required Level: 43 +16 Fighter - Required Level: 46 +17 Fighter - Required Level: 49 +18 Fighter - Required Level: 52 +19 Fighter - Required Level: 55 +20 Fighter - Required Level: 58 +21 Fighter - Required Level: 61 +22 Fighter - Required Level: 64 +23 Fighter - Required Level: 67 +24 Fighter - Required Level: 70 +25 Fighter - Required Level: 73 +26 Fighter - Required Level: 77 +27 Fighter - Required Level: 79 +28 Fighter - Required Level: 82 +29 Fighter - Required Level: 85 +30 Fighter - Required Level: 88 +31 Fighter - Required Level: 91 +32 Fighter - Required Level: 94 +33 Fighter - Required Level: 97 +34 Fighter - Required Level: 100 Category:Content Category:Builds Category:Character Builds Category:Tank Category:Farming